Teaching systems utilizing magnetic tape and a compatible tape playback mechanism have been suggested in the past, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,597, where instructions are recorded for a technician in step-by-step segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,608 discloses a teaching machine utilizing a magnetic tape with prerecorded questions and answers in digital code. An answer key generates a digital code which is coincident with a code on a tape and communication is made that the answer is correct. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,912 discloses a teaching machine utilizing a magnetic tape with prerecorded instructions and questions where the student utilizes a conductive marker to pierce an answer sheet and establish an electrical circuit to respond to a question.
Application Ser. No. 680,802 filed Dec. 13, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,682 issued Oct. 7, 1986 provides a new and improved instructional device wherein sectors of the tape may have a prerecorded message thereon, which message may be in the form of a musical note to be identified, or may be a question. When the message is played, the tape is stopped automatically, the operator selects one of a plurality of identification or selection keys or switches in response to the recorded message. If the operator chooses the correct selection device corresponding to the recorded message, an indication is given of a correct answer, and the operator may then restart the tape drive to attempt to identify or correctly answer the next message in a succeeding sector of the tape.
This system utilizes a prerecorded tape in a cassette and tape player including a drive motor for driving the tape at a playback head. In at least one sector of the tape, there is a message recorded thereon, a plurality of windows for passing light through the tape; the message and each of the windows are predetermined distances from each other along the length of the tape. After the message is played, the first window is detected and in response to such detection of the first window, the tape drive motor is deenergized. A plurality of other detecting means are positioned along the path of the tape and the position of the second window of the tape is selected such that said window is adjacent one of the other detecting means. The system further includes a plurality of operator selection or identification means, each corresponding to one of the other detecting means. Each of the operator selection means may be provided with a code to show an answer or response to the recorded message, and if the operator selects a correct response, a signal is given indicative of the selection of the correct response.
One possible drawback to this system is that electronic circuitry is included in the cassette. Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved system of the type described which has many additional advantages and overcomes the mentioned possible drawback.